


Truths

by duckiesinaline



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: M/M, a little piece of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesinaline/pseuds/duckiesinaline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good administrator must be willing to face the facts if they were to be effective. No solution could be anything but a stop-gap measure if they were not willing to address the core problems. And so, Clu may have made clear his disdain for most things User - a truth - but he would also be honest in admitting the few things User he <em>did</em> like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truths

Some would mistakenly call Clu self-deluded, but nothing could be further from the truth.

A good administrator must be willing to face the facts if they were to be effective. No solution could be anything but a stop-gap measure if they were not willing to address the core problems. And so, Clu may have made clear his disdain for most things User - a truth - but he would also be honest in admitting the few things User he _did_ like.

Such as the warm body enfolded against his, in contrast to the chill breeze of the heights.

Such as the rough-smooth weave of cloth that was usually an encumbrance, but which now titillated as he snuck a hand through its cracks.

Such as the odd, simple rhythms of the bodies they wear - the slow pulse of breath, the even flutter of heartbeats, the flicker of eyelids.

The city - _a_ city - lay spread before them as they sat atop a tall, ugly tower, feet kicked out over empty space. The wide, stone brim was still cold beneath them, but Clu found he didn't mind as he wrapped his arm just a little bit tighter around the body tucked between his legs, his spine curving around it, just so he could feel the frame molding itself to his new shape.

The hand he had slipped beneath Rinzler's shirt lingered for a moment in the warmth, pressed against muscles that twitched and flexed with the body's every breath. Sprays of sound filtered up from the lights twinkling far below, a gridwork that he had been, initially, surprised to find mirrored their home, if much more crudely made. For some reason, in spite of all the hints and glimpses of Flynn's other existence, he had expected something alien ... perhaps because the User himself had been, ultimately, alien and unfathomable.

"All of this can be ours, soon," he murmured.

"Yours," came the tart correction, and Clu chuckled, hooking his chin over Rinzler's shoulder with possessive glee.

"Yes, mine," he purred, curling his fingers, slipping his thumb beneath low-slung jeans to brush over the tender skin low on Rinzler's belly. A soft suck of air, but this time not to retort, and the body pressed thighs and back and cheek against him.

And another truth was that Clu did not like sharing. Sharing was inefficient; time was wasted in the solicitation for and compilation of opinions. Even worse, it sometimes led to ambivalent solutions. But a true partner ...

In spite of the definite signs of interest he was stirring, Clu suddenly found he was quite content with how things were right now; with Rinzler's limber, lethal form warm against his front and his thumb stroking over and over across that soft, vulnerable patch. "This will be mine to watch over, but you will be a part of the implementation. So it will be _ours_ to take care of ... "

A low hum, the closest approximation of that familiar growl which only came within the System, and Clu closed his eyes.

The truth was, he could grow to like a _lot_ of User things.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, sometimes, them feels just kinda ambush you out of nowhere. Sadly, no time right now for anything longer, but dem feels is there! /o\


End file.
